


4: "I can't see anything."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Birthday Party, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Kim Jongdae l Chen & Park Chanyeol are only mentioned in the story, M/M, Surprise Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	4: "I can't see anything."

**4: "I can't see anything."**

* * *

“No peeking hyung!” Baekhyun yelled as leaned Minseok down the hallway.

“I can’t see anything. You tied three blindfold over my eyes and threw a pillowcase on my head. How about I suppose to peak Baekhyun, tell me how?” Minseok knew he would regret letting his boyfriend Jongdae plan his birthday party. He didn't tell Baekhyun that because the younger still believed Minseok didn't know about the party.

“Wow. Just wow. Is this the thanks I get for trying to help you and all I get is attitude. I shouldn’t even help you anymore since you can’t be grateful. I mean seriously I’m taking time out of my Chanyeol cuddles for you, hyung.” Baekhyun whined. Minseok rolled his eyes because he didn’t need to see Baekhyun face to know that the boy was wearing his famous pout and doing his over the top throwing his hand over his wounded heart. Minseok could only take a deep breath and suck up his pride, “I’m sorry Baek. I’m just tired. I am forever grateful that your giving me some of your precious Chanyeol cuddle time to take me to my surprise.”

“No problem hyung. Now come on Jongdae losing his shit because we’re taking so long.”

  



End file.
